


Marked

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make me yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“Just breathe normally.” His soothing voice ordered, gentle hands rolling smoothly over my exposed skin.

He shifted his weight, rough boxers brushing against my bare ass. “Don’t cry out, bite the pillow if you have to.”

I nodded, his touch banishing my fear.

A searing pain ignited over my shoulder blade as the knife bit down. I took the filthy pillow into my mouth, biting hard; tasting moldy down.

When he finished he leaned down, tongue running affectionately over his mark. He turned me over and kissed me roughly, drawing more blood from my lip.

Blood and down. My Jimmy.


End file.
